DarkSide
by Kikaider
Summary: (updated chapter 6) Rape warning!)lost in his consiousness kuja finds his other half but his dark half may have something else in mind R for Yaoi and sexual situations! KujaTrance Kuja.
1. Default Chapter

Darkside  
  
By Kikaider  
  
Rated R for yaoi and sexual situations.pairings kuja/Trance kuja. Romance/Angst/humor (mildy)  
  
i don't own Finalfantasy9 I did I'd have a better laptop.  
  
Chapter one: Drifting away  
  
To see your face again  
  
To have a family  
  
To be remembered  
  
To love......  
  
Farewell zidane...  
  
Some where in the deep consciousness of my mind I felt like I was drifting away from reality  
  
Is this real?  
  
The silver haired man wondered to himself  
  
Is anything real....i don't know anymore.  
  
He begins walking around in what seems like an endless dark void for hours or at least he thought.  
  
Though in reality it has no time nor place where was he? will he ever be able to wake up for this dream?  
  
a pair of icy yellow eyes watch him from the distance on top of what seems like a pillar ".........so he's finally here" he jump down from the pillar and cautiously stalking the silver haired man.  
  
The silver haired genome walked around aimless too lost in his thoughts to realize where he's going. Until he's suddenly struck by surprise when he saw a huge shadow move over him; it appear to be a orange scorpion.  
  
"Death...guise? He suddenly sees someone on top of the oversized scorpion  
  
"Who...are you?" he asks cautiously  
  
"..............." he points he finger out kuja "go deathguise!" The large scorpion screeched a dove down to attack kuja  
  
"What's happening!!? Death guise you're only supposed to listen to me" ducks out of the way  
  
"Heh..He is" kuja heard the strange man say...but his voice sounded familar..almost  
  
"Like mine...hey! Why do you-" the scorpion swings his large tail at kuja with full force knocking him halfway unconscious His last words were "where...am i?"  
  
And the strange man responded "Crystal World" He blacked out  
  
..Crystal world? But how? Am i dead? ......this would be my idea of hell ...i feel like i know that man that i just saw..but from where?  
  
A bright light flash across his angelic face He shields his eyes "gah!! What is that"  
  
"I knew that would do it" a man with fiery red hair said holding a flashlight and hovering above kuja face.  
  
"......."he had a blank look on his face  
  
the red haired man just laughed  
  
"But how is....you're...me I'm you!! I'm confused!!!" he clutches his head  
  
"Actually...we're not the same at least not physically and my attitude is different and i have bigger-  
  
"I don't want to know that!!!" he says almost yelling.  
  
"I was GOING to say I have a bigger magic attack"  
  
"Yeah right why didn't say "higher"?  
  
"..........."  
  
"Anyway what is your name? Your name can be kuja because I'm kuja"  
  
"I didn't say my name was kuja"  
  
"But aren't u me?"  
  
"Only in trance"  
  
"So if i were to go in trance i would look like you?"  
  
"Not anymore"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"its complicated"  
  
"How"  
  
"Would you stop asking questions!!! i liked you better when you were asleep" throws a cover over kuja head  
  
"Hey!!" he thrashes around in the covers  
  
"Go to sleep already...by the way you can just call me Trance"  
  
Trance Casts sleep on kuja.  
  
This concludes the first chapter kind of short ne? But hey we all gotta start somewhere so R&RA plz if u want me to continue.^^ 


	2. Chapter2

Darkside  
  
by Kikaider  
  
This is a yaoi fic between Kuja and his altar ego all kids under the age of 17 scram now! or no cake for you! (i just turned 17 so nyah!)i've be thinking about writing this fic for sometime now so i will finish.  
  
Chapter 2 Return to desert palace (ah the first kiss)  
  
Kuja's pov  
  
i woke up on a cold floor in what seemed to be a library..this all seemed so familar somehow i see some steps and decided to walk up them "....Desert Palace?..how?" i started to walk around this all too familar sceniro when i heard strange noises from the high point of the stairs. i walk up caustiously trying interperte the sound it sounded like screeching a very familar screeching  
  
Authoress's Pov  
  
The screeching had became louder and suddenly the was a rumbling sound from below a rumbling so loud that the artistic windows of desert palace began to crack  
  
Screech!  
  
The Death guise apeared below the staircase screeching so loud that it sound varied all around desert palace  
  
kuja covered his ears "the death guise..but how?"  
  
"forgot about us already? said a half sarcastic half bored tone of voice  
  
"huh? how is this possible? kuja asked with a concerned voice  
  
"do you...really want to know?. the figured step out;he had fiery red hair as long as kuja's and the more palest yellow eyes you 've ever seen but he wasn't covered entirely with red feathers(insert evil cackle here)A/n:and they both had on pants dammit!!! thats right Trance had on some black levi's and kuja had on some blue highwaters! everyone still has the white sleeve thingy s they still have on so its still there lol.  
  
"Tell me!!" his voice soundes more serious  
  
"Are you shut up and listen?!" Trance said as he started to walk down the stair case  
  
"....fine"kuja said as he followed  
  
"Good, now its hard to explain this so i'll put itin laimens term "you were angry"  
  
"..thats it?" kuja said with a very agravated look on his face  
  
"let me finish..Trance shows who you are in the inside...at that point you were so mad you anger changed your original Trance to the one you see before you."  
  
"You mean...you're not me but my trance filled with hate?  
  
"so do you finally understand?" he stopped at the end of the stair case  
  
"A little but what if your not my original trance than what is?"  
  
" i don't know" he turn his back to kuja  
  
"Figures...you don't seem so angry or mean..why are you so calm? oh yeah...how did we get here? Desert Palace?" kuja said as he suddenly noticed to fact  
  
"How should i know you brought us here." he remained in the same position  
  
"?! what do you mean first i would bring THAT here(points at the death guise who was silently watching them from above) and secondly why of all places would i want to come back here?" kuja excalmed  
  
"i really don't know or care...all i know is that..i may look like you were not the same!" he turns around to look into kuja's eyes  
  
"whats so wrong with being me?" kuja with a question tone  
  
"......" was all he said as he walked out of the room  
  
"hey!!" kuja ran after trance but when he enter the room he was nowhere to found"...i'm to tired for this now"  
  
Trance Kuja Pov  
  
"this place seems almost like a home to him..i wonder why?" I sat outside ontop of the building structure looking up at the night sky i just can't seem to get my mind off of him..why? i decide to go check on him Dammit what am i obessed? i was caught up in fueding with my inner voice i ran into the door of kuja's room which was hard dammit Hard!!!  
  
"son of a-(cast flare star on the door by accident)" i heard a sleepy yet sarcastic voice say"You really need to control that anger"  
  
"..shut up!" i grab kuja's collar  
  
"you could have knocked! now i have to get a new door" kuja moaned  
  
" who cares anyway i came i too see how you where doing" i say with a toothy grin  
  
".....you blew down my door..just to see how i was doing?"  
  
"......"  
  
" I-i'm touched"  
  
"Shut up! be serious!  
  
"About what? you wake me up from sleep by blowing my door up-"  
  
"will you forget about the damn door already!"  
  
"Just saying....."  
  
I let go of kujas collar letting him drop to the floor. i hear a thud sound and i thought how pathetic...why have i been thinking of him constantly and then i look into his eyes once more and i found the answer.  
  
Kuja's Pov  
  
I drop to the floor and it hurt"Ow my ass!!" you didn't have to- hm? what is it? i see him staring at me strangle almost like hes trying to say something but can't he gaze begin to soften  
  
"...i understand now" i heard him mutter beneath his breath  
  
I stood up and said"Trance whats wrong? are you okay? he suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me against him i was too shocked by action to protest anything and then i felt his soft lips cover mine my whole body stiffened i felt like my legs were covered in ice i couldn't move. His slid his tongue past my lips i felt him shift alittle,he put one of his arms around my back to deepen the kiss i felt his tongue dance around mine i slowly start giving in it felt almost perfect.  
  
Trance kuja's pov  
  
I can't believe what i'm doing..i don't why i'm doing it it just feels so right i back kuja up against a wall i let my hands roam though his hair i press my lips harder against his trying to gain access to his tongue i here him moan softly he opens his mouth alittle wider.he lifts his hands up to stroke my hair i moan inside of the kiss. this feels so perfect the lasted for what seemed liked hours;i pulled away looking down at his confused/passion fogged eyes I heard him breathing heavily with a rather noticible blush on his face "liked that didn't you"  
  
I saw a fist fly towards my stomach i hold my stomach in pain "The fuck!"  
  
"Don't think...i'm letting you get away with blowing my door!!"  
  
"you just had to bring that stupid door!! You ruin the moment!(mumbles incorent curse)"  
  
After that he just turned around and smiled ..........i stood there for about 5 minutes until i relised why "He liked it" I triumphent smile  
  
awwwwwwwwww isn't this romantically well that conculde the this chapter Next-Trance kuja tries to get something more than just a kisee next time but kuja is so clueless. R&R Plz^^ K 


	3. Chapter 3

Darkside  
  
By Kikaider  
  
Kikaider: this is a yaoi fic between kuja and his altar ego all kiddies run!! shounen-ai and sexual situationy stuff in this chapter! Trance kuja tries too hard! lol R&R if u want this story to continue! I'm totally swamped with art requests.  
  
Chapter 3: why do I feel this way (Warnings: Sexual situation and shounen-ai stuff(well at the beginning I'm perverted :p)  
  
Trance kuja's pov  
  
I look at his he seems to trying back his blush but I can see it clearly I move slowly towards him; hearing a small yelp from him as he walked by me and got his tail stuck on one of the hinges of the door I blew up. I go over to help him but he lifts a hand in protest.  
  
"Wait.I've got it" I hear him say; trying to pull his tail off the hinge.  
  
"Kuja..let me-" I saw some blood trickle down his tail  
  
"no..i'll be alright" he yanks it hard and lets out a pain filled cry  
  
"Kuja." I grab his tail softly  
  
"No don't touch it" he squirms a little I start to stroke it softly rubbing the blood into his silvery tail  
  
"S-stop" I heard him say softly I start to see him blush as I start to free him from the hinge with one hand and with other stroke his tail.  
  
"Trance..stop I-" I press my lips against his "this ought to shut him up"  
  
I push my tongue in not noticing that I unhooked his tail. I feel the same wet heat I loved it there was nothing else like it. I continue to stroke his tail feeling him shudder beneath me. I pull away gazing into his deep blue eyes he doesn't look in pain now..but happy..i like him like this.  
  
Kuja's pov  
  
I stare up at him not realizing that my tail was unhooked, I grab my tail from his hands. I lift my hands up to my face and realized my face was really hot.  
  
"um." was all I could really say at the moment.  
  
He just smirks and grabs my hand  
  
"I'm not going to give up you know..here's my new mission" he advances toward me I stumble backwards but he catches me.  
  
He leans close to my ear and whispers  
  
"To." he breathes softly against my ear  
  
"To?" I say trying to cover the blush that has covered most of my face  
  
"To.. SCREW YOU!!! He yells into my ear  
  
"Ack!" I fall down on my tail...clenching my teeth at the sudden sharp pain  
  
"*%$^ @#%#%@!!!" I couldn't help but curse at the pain  
  
I heard him laugh at me. And offered his hand out.  
  
"What's so funny!?"  
  
"I never thought I ever hear you curse" he eyes where mocking me!  
  
"Fuck you" I try to get up but he jumps on me and pins me down on the floor  
  
"Hey Get off!!!"  
  
"Beg me"  
  
"Fuck No! I start to thrash under his body  
  
"C'mon beg me"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Y'know I noticed your favorite word lately is "fuck"...you've been feeling lonely?  
  
"Shut up!!" I try to lift my hands up to get a punch in or something  
  
"Maybe I'll do just that" he grins at me with his famous toothy grin (god,hate him!!! He took my grin!! It was mine dammit!!!) F.Y.I.-kuja thought  
  
I feel him unzip my pants (High waters:P -F.Y.I. my thought)  
  
"S-stop! What are you doing!"  
  
"Be Quiet I'm trying to concentrate"  
  
"Concentrate? Trance what are you- Ahh!!! I feel him rocks his hips against mine  
  
"Hm.now just relax.while set a pace" I hear him say he put one of his hand behind my back and one of my hip.  
  
"Let me go! I smack his hand from off my hip away trying to push him off but he grinded his hips against mine again causing me to shudder and moan out load  
  
"Hold up..I got it" he pulls down my pants half way and unzips his own  
  
I was starting to get a weird feeling...was it fear?..or was it anger I don't know I get another weird feeling every time he grinds his hips against mine.  
  
"T-trance what are you doing stop- Ahhh!!!! He rocks his hip up making our erections touch. I begin to breathe heavily He rocked his hips up again I start to pant Suddenly I felt his hands go down my underwear and grab my erection.  
  
"Ah! No don't! I started to thrash again I don't want this!  
  
"hm..whats wrong are you afraid..where do want me to touch you? .tell me is this your spot? he strokes my erection causing me to gasp  
  
"Ahhh!!! Stop!!"  
  
"Or is it.here? He strokes up and down erection I start to sob I can't..i don't want this! I begin to buck up madly what wrong with me I don't know why but I need more!  
  
"Ohh! Ah trance!!! I shudder uncontrollably trying to regain my self  
  
"I see your starting to like this" he rocks his hips up against mine  
  
"Ahh! Oh.." I gasp as I start feeling wetness down below what was happening! I can't.I can't let this happen  
  
"Ahh!!! I scream out  
  
"Cumming already?"  
  
I caught him off guard, pushed him aside and then ran off through the castle  
  
Authoress's Pov  
  
Trance kuja stands up and beamed happily he gets up and chases kuja " looks like we're playing cat and mouse" "ooh I love this game!"  
  
Kikaider: Hope everybody enjoy this chapter sorrie I suck at updating but I will from now on^^ next chappie "the chase" oh..lord Trance is ..very goal orientated. R&R plz all reviews welcome! 


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Side  
  
By Kikaider  
  
Okay ppl now um in this chapter there's a rape scene in this trance loses it!(evil grin) I got some experience in writing scenes like this so It kinda graphic Eee!! Don't pummel me with rocks!!  
  
Chapter 4 (Rape warning!)  
  
Kuja's Pov  
  
I dash a through the halls of my vast palace; I stop and hear a familiar sound.the screeching.Death guise was near just beyond the other room. I start to turn around in the other direction and then I see him with a smug look on his face what did he want from me? I back up against the wall I look into his eyes; they were some what cold and distant ..like they always where.  
  
"l-leave me alone"  
  
".." I saw him place his hand on the wall behind me and he leaned close to whisper in my ear  
  
"I bet you taste sweet.lets see shall we?" I gasp in horror as he puts down my pants again.  
  
Trance Kuja's Pov  
  
I slide my hand down his pant taking my time he'll enjoy..he has to I lean next he ear and nip at it lightly I feel him shuddering I look up at his beautiful azure eyes there full of fear and confusion. I lean in closer to his neck and drag my tongue up it. Meanwhile I glide my hands across his shaft. I hear him whimper closing his eyes. I grab his sensitive area and squeeze it lightly.I then hear him make a low groan.I wrap my hand around his length and squeezed it hard.  
  
"Ahh!!!" I hear him gasp out  
  
"Tell me where to touch you.tell me" I unbuckle his pants sliding them down to his ankles  
  
"Stop it! No!"  
  
I press my finger to his lips "Shh.."I grab his length again and start to stroke it softly,  
  
"Nhn.no..stop Ahh!!! I put both of my hands on his length and start to pump it rapidly.  
  
Kuja's pov  
  
I gasped and bucked my hips up why? Why am I doing this? How is he making me react like this? How can something so bad feel so good?  
  
"Oh God!!!" I shouted out and started bucking up in-tune with his pumping I Can't stop!! Why! Why is he doing this to me!  
  
"Uh!! Oh m-muh" I stuttered  
  
"More you want more? Tell me how to touch you..Like this?" I feel him his hands wrap around my length and pulled roughly he continued doing this and it drived me crazy!  
  
"Ah ah!! M-m-muh!! Oh God!! I buck up rapidly I put my hands on his shoulder so I could keep up with he pumps. This was totally out of control I was to busy screaming to notice started to feel funny I felt this heat rise up to my face I felt a weird feeling in my stomach..Oh no!! I'm about to cum! No this can't happen but I can't stop!  
  
"yes..you're almost there doesn't feel wonderful?" he starts pumping faster.  
  
"I want to see you.kuja!"  
  
I gasp,I was nearly there I can't hold on..  
  
"I can't hold on anymore!!!" I shout; tears started falling down my face  
  
"Well then I guess I should finish you now" he start pumping me slowly  
  
"I..no please..Don't Ah AH AHHH!!!! I shut my eyes and scream it feels like I'm..erupting all I did was gasp continuous and I saw the white fluid it flowed Into trances hand and down my legs.  
  
"you're so beautiful kuja"  
  
Trances Kuja's pov  
  
I smirk at him and licked off some of the white liquid that was on my hand. I look at his flushed face. He was panting heavily now, that had to the most intense hand job in the world. Not to mention the fact that I was very hard.  
  
"Why not.." I grab him by his waist waking him up from his trance  
  
"Its not over yet" I gentle grab him place him on the floor.  
  
"muh." I heard him protest softly  
  
"Don't worry if u let me I'll make you experience the feeling again" I say unbuckling my pants  
  
"N-no..W-why?" I see him shudder lightly  
  
".." I get in-between kuja's legs And then his snap open  
  
"No!! Don't!! You can't!!!"  
  
"And why not?" I grab his waist again lift him up a couple of inches above my erection  
  
"No!!!" He slaps me causing my to drop him  
  
"Aww you don't want to ride me? I say with a smirk rubbing my check and I grab him by the waist once more.  
  
"Why are doing this to me!!" I hear cry out  
  
"..." I settled on top of him and grinded my hips against his  
  
"Come on kuja..let me.." I buck my hips up again  
  
"Ahhh!! I felt a certain warmth appear across my face.  
  
"Please no! st-aah!!!! He bucked up in tune with me.  
  
"Yes...Yes more!!  
  
"AH!!! No DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!! I saw his hips thrust down,he covered his face with his hand and started sobbing hysterically  
  
my eyes got wide.oh god..what have I done?  
  
I remembered a flash back  
  
I held his tail in my hands stroking it softly he had the most cutest blush in the world i...i said I wanted to always see him like that.not like this"  
  
I hit the floor in rage  
  
"Godammit!!! Why!!!" I see him stare up at me with his pain filled eyes I stared into them they looked so sad that if I wasn't so mad I'd cry..I was so angry with myself. How could I?.I can hear him pleading for me to stop..but I didn't.  
  
"Trance?.." I heard a little voice speak  
  
"...."  
  
"Please?"  
  
I look up into his hurt eyes he was crying even more I started to cry I wanted to hold him..but I can't now. "..kuja..i." I saw him try to stand up but he fell I offered my hand out to him. He hesitated "I'd understand if u never forgave me" he took my hand and lifted him up into my arms  
  
"I ..hate you" I heard him say quietly I didn't respond I carried him back to his room and placed him in his bed  
  
"I love you" I disappeared into the night.  
  
End (Sobs that was such a sad chapter!!)(Sniffle) yay more review! The more the merrier R&R plz! The next chapter trance is now were to be found its like he just disappeared kuja is searching for him.  
  
-Kikaider- 


	5. chapter 5

Darkside  
  
By Kikaider  
  
I don't own FFIX or Trance kuja but if I did(glomp). However I do own Chaos mwahahaha!!..seriously. Yaoi and some rape here folks if your under 17 I suggest you turn back now or you'll never be able to play FF1X AGAIN!!  
  
Anyway I MUST continue this story .*ahem* Trance is no where to be found and kuja goes looking for him but and unknown accomplice joins him. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Chapter 5 Return to Crystal world.  
  
Kuja's POV  
  
It dark and silent a felt like I was laying on a glass floor. I slowly open my eyes ;A flicker of light flashes off of a big crystal. I cover my eyes this flash seems.familiar. I stand up to find myself back in crystal world.but how I start walking around the sparkling terrain. I felt like I was being watched. I started to fasten my pace. I start hearing second foot steps so I stop. I spun around only to be greeted by nothing.  
  
"W-who's there?! I shout out  
  
all I saw where the dancing lights that were reflecting off the many crystals. I continue to walk until I reach a void.almost if I was in space. I started to float away but I didn't care.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
I snap out of my trance  
  
"Who's there? I ask trying to float right side up  
  
if you could,would you want too?  
  
"what are talking about?" I ask trying to find out where the voice was coming from  
  
..in memoria.memories come back to life.if you could go there would you want too?  
  
"Memoria?" I started to think if I go there will I find him..or be flooded by horrible memories.  
  
Memories are important too you know.I know all about you.  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
I am the wanderer of memoria. I've been watching you  
  
"Show your self!" I said getting tired of talk to thin air.  
  
Alright..one thing though if you go to memoria you must except the past.  
  
Authoress's POV  
  
A flash of light brighten the entire void of space it appeared to be a man with Long, light blue hair ,Sort of Spiked Bangs and Amethyst eyes. He had on mostly dark blue: pants, Shirt and shoes. He had on a light blue belt I was big though with many buckles,black gloves and his shirt had some sort of Japanese sign on it.  
  
"I am chaos" he reaches his and to kuja who looked shocked to say the least  
  
"shall we go?"  
  
"O-okay but where do we go?"  
  
"simple just go straight" Chaos pushes kuja along  
  
"Hey cut it out! I'm going as fast as I can!"  
  
"heh heh"  
  
"?"  
  
they reach what appears to be a balcony  
  
"where are we?"  
  
"you really have no clue about this place do you?" Chaos turns around and looks into kuja's eyes.  
  
"I don't remember it." he says almost inaudibly  
  
" I hope you know what your doing this is no place for children" Chaos laughs mockingly  
  
"What do mean by "children" I'm not a child! You don't look a day older then me!!" kuja looks at Chaos fiercely  
  
"heh..calm down..we're almost there."  
  
"How old are you any way..that is if you even have an age." Kuja ask climbling down the balcony's ladder  
  
"I'm 29 no one ever asked my age before" Chaos almost looks serious  
  
"Well.I can see you don't get many vistors"  
  
"the only visitors I get are forgotten memories" Chaos climbs down the ladder  
  
"You must be bored" kuja steps down  
  
"You have no idea" Chaos Jumps for off the ladder  
  
"You confuse me.."  
  
"Coming for you I'll take that as a compliment" A flash of light starts to surround them "here we go"  
  
"What's happening?!"  
  
"Its time.Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"To face your past?" The light brighten almost to an extent that's its hard to see.  
  
"Lets get this over with" Kuja says holding his hand "Trance."  
  
"Lets go!" Chaos teleports them to the entrance of memoria. But Chaos was nowhere to be found.  
  
"..Chaos?..Hello!!?" Kuja started to walk up the stairs. "where could he be..*sigh* Seems everyone's always disappearing" kuja walks around for awhile "Man.where is this "Past" thing supposed to be..i'm tired"  
  
A loud rumbling sounds starts to occur  
  
"Great.Just my luck what is this time!"  
  
Suddenly aloud screeching sound starts to come from above  
  
"Death guise?"  
  
The Deadly Scorpion drops from above screeching loudly and getting into attack stance  
  
"Death guise for once I'm happy to see you!..if hes here..then..Trance must be here too!"  
  
The death guise hisses and shoot out some of its deadly poison but kuja jumps out of the way  
  
"Damn you! What are attacking me for!?" Kuja casts Thundaga  
  
A weird sign appears over the death guise almost like the one on Chaos shirt The death guise then disappears.  
  
Your on your now..good luck  
  
Kuja black outs  
  
~End of Chap 5~  
  
Next Chap-Horrible memories. A stroll down memory lane  
  
Rape in next chap folks and it not goin' to be pretty.  
  
kikaider  
  
R&R ^.^ 


	6. chapter 6

Darkside  
  
By Kikaider  
  
I don't own FFIX but I wish I did. However I do own Chaos MWAHAHAHA!!!...Seriously  
  
Rape warning! All ppl under 17 please leave now or you'll be traumatized for life! thank you!  
  
Chapter 6-Horrible memories- (A stroll down memory lane.a bad one RAPE warning!!! EVIL!!!)  
  
Kuja's POV  
  
I woke up in a blue room I was in bed it seems so familiar maybe déjà vu who's know all I know is that I tired..i've never been so tired before in my like. I heard the door open a figure stepped in I think it was one of the genomes I ignored him and turned over. He than sit on the bed and leaned over me  
  
"What do you want?" I ask him half sleepily  
  
"..I want.you..your so different then the others...frankly I'm jealous of your beauty" he said  
  
That woke me up I sat up and looked at him he looked more different then the other genomes he was taller and he had greenish yellow hair "how.can- you just said a full sentence with feeling?"  
  
"I can do much more then that.." He strokes my arm  
  
"What are doing? How can you your just-" The genome kissed me I was in shocked what was he going to do surely he doesn't know how..does he?  
  
"I bet your wondering aren't you?" he says mounting me  
  
"Get off of me! What are you doing how is this possible!" I yell trying to push him off.  
  
"Relax..It'll feel good" he says sliding is hands under my shirt  
  
"S-stop I don't under stand..why?" I started to lose sense over the situation.  
  
"..Because.Its what I was created for" he lifts my shirt over my head I started to thrash abit feeling the cold air touch my skin.  
  
"What?,,,You were created for this?"  
  
"Yes by my master Garland" he unbuckles my pants  
  
"By Garland!?!" I was shocked.Why would he make a genome for this purpose ;I try to push him off but I can't make him budge.  
  
"Give up yet?" he says putting one of he's hands in-between my thighs and the other one rubbing one of my nipples.  
  
"N-no I...I" I can't stop trembling why is this? I feel light headed.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying this" he puts his mouth over one of my nipples and started suck lightly;I start to squirm. I felt weird its like little shocks of pleasure and its making my underwear strangely tight.  
  
"Please.." He pulls my underwear past my legs. I gasp at my erection he starts to pump it slowly. I started breathing heavily I couldn't stop trembling it.felt good.  
  
"Please what?" he lifts me up into his lap and start pumping faster. I started to buck uncontrollably into his hand letting out gaspy moans I couldn't stop myself "Ahh!! Please!! I cant-" I shuddered slaming my back into his chest  
  
"hmm? Please what? You can't wait anymore?" he strokes on of my nipples while still pumping me this is too much!  
  
"T-too much!!" I gasp out shuddering in his hand I feel like I can't hold on anymore!  
  
"Too much? Huh? Well lets see how you respond to this" he lets me go I fall on the bed making a light thud sound. All I heard was the him move off the bed and the get back on. He grabs me again and starts pumping me even faster.  
  
"Ahh!! N-no!! stop I can't-" I started to buck again I couldn't help it I felt unbearably hot. I felt him lift me up higher I felt something hard touch my entrance. I cry out feeling something hard slide in me.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! No don't!!!" I trembled more when he was fully in me. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out.  
  
"So this is how you feel from the inside..You feel so good" he pulled out and thrusted back in. I sobbed hysterically trying to get away from him but I couldn't I'd only hurt myself more. He grabs my length again and started pumping me relentlessly hes uses his other hand and wraps it around my stomach maybe for more support. I can't explain the feeling, it hurts but feelings good in an intense way. I start to shudder tremble again feeling him move within me again.  
  
"Gah! Ahh!! Please! I can't take anymore!" He starts thrusting in me relentlessly while pumping me I can't take anymore! This is all too much! I gave into it I started to buck and moan uncontrollably.  
  
"I must have found your prostate" He thrusts up and hits that spot in my body that made me cry out.  
  
"Ahhhh!! Oh god!!!" I accidentally thrust down on his member causing him to moan. "D-do that again" he gasps out and thrusts up his pump slowed.  
  
"Ngh!" I refused to thrust down but he grabs my legs and pushes me down. I start to sob again he pushes me down to the bed.  
  
"Don't.worry It'll feel good for you too." He thrusts into me fast and hard all I did was let out breathless gasps and strangled moans. I felt dizzy from all of this. He slams into my prostate again  
  
"Ohh!!!" I screamed out  
  
"S-so good" I felt him quicken the pace as if he could go any faster I felt even hotter I couldn't stop sobbing maybe from pain or was it because it felt good.I don't know all I know is that I want it to end! He slams into my prostate again I felt so close to my climax. I shuddered as he grabbed my aching member and dragged me to my climax  
  
"Ahh!! Ahhh!!! Oh god!!!!" I came hard on the bed. Trembling Slightly I didn't care what happened to me now.it was over. I felt him thrust into my torn entrance. I felt him come inside but I didn't care anymore I sobbed quietly. He picked me up and held me almost lovingly.  
  
"You were great..I'll be sure to tell master Garland how well you behaved" I heard him whisper into my ear I felt him get off of the bed and walk out of the door.  
  
".why?.why did he send him to do this to me?" I close me eyes and drift to sleep.  
  
..what? why? W-why!! why did you show me this!!?  
  
You must face your past  
  
Why..why must I be reminded of this?  
  
You must face you past  
  
I don't understand!! What am I going to do?  
  
.You must face.him.  
  
-Fin-  
  
Next chapter-Horrible memories part 2 you must face him.. R&R Kikaider: sorry for the evil rape chap. But kuja will get revenge!(odd grin) 


End file.
